


All Work and No Play

by magickalmolly



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickalmolly/pseuds/magickalmolly
Summary: The week at Southfarthing had been very productive, but it had also left Pippin with a desk full of correspondences, requests and other things all waiting his return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written on the occasion of my twenty-twelfth birthday, as my present to all of my friends. <3
> 
> Originally written January 19, 2004.

_Tuckborough, 1435_

Pushing aside a stack of notes, Pippin slumped further into his chair with a sigh. The week at Southfarthing had been very productive, but it had also left him with a desk full of correspondences, requests and other things all waiting his return. Between the visit itself and travel time, the new Thain had been gone from Tuckborough almost a fortnight. His desk reflected that fact vividly. Pippin wondered to himself as he took in the sight of the paper-scattered surface when he would be able to finish it all. 

"Well, I suppose I won't finish until I begin," he told himself stoutly, then plucked a piece of paper from the top of the closest pile with a determined nod.

Several stacks and a hasty elevenses later, Pippin was still hard at work when there came a knock at his office door. 

"Come in," Pippin answered absently, not looking up from the current letter he was reading. Leaning over his desk, he took his pen in hand and began to write himself a note on a blank page.

Merry slipped into the room quietly, an impish smile materializing at the sight of a distracted Pippin; too distracted to even see who had entered. He closed and latched the door after himself, then crossed the room as silently as his hobbit feet would carry him. Stopping at the edge of the large desk, Merry knelt down and stacked his hands neatly on top of the polished surface, then set his chin on top of his hands. He waited to be noticed.

Feeling familiar gray eyes on him, Pippin ignored Merry for several minutes. Between each line he wrote he tried to conceal the smile that played upon his lips as he dipped his pen in the inkwell. The smile finally won however, and Pippin looked to Merry fondly as he placed his pen back in its holder. 

"And what trouble are you about this day, Meriadoc?"

Merry snorted his laughter at this and reached across the desk to capture one of Pippin's hands in his own. “Is that a proper greeting after we've been parted for so long?” Merry's tone was light, but Pippin could hear the note of seriousness lingering underneath. There hadn’t been time for a proper greeting at all since he set foot in the Smials. The Thain had hardly a moment for himself, let alone one to spare for the Master of Buckland.

"I bade you good morning at breakfast, didn't I?" Pippin teased. He set his letter aside, and with his free hand covered Merry's hand still holding his own, and rubbed his knuckles affectionately. 

Merry's fair brow wrinkled at Pippin's words and his mouth curled down slightly. "Well now, I suppose you did at that, but I had been hoping for a bit more than a peck on the cheek and a 'pass the toast'." 

Pippin blushed at this, and then laughed softly at himself for doing so. Only Merry could still make the color bloom in his cheeks like a 'tweenager; even after so many years. 

Seeing that flush, Merry rose from his kneeling position on the floor. He held Pippin's hand firmly in his own as he walked around the desk, not stopping until he was standing right in front of him. Pulling slowly but adamantly, Merry extracted Pippin from his chair. He wanted to get a closer look at those rose-colored cheeks.

Pippin protested weakly, but stood just the same, caught up in Merry's charming smile as much as the strong insistent hand that drew him in. "Oi now, I have all this work to do, Merry. I've no time for--"

Merry leaned in and cut off Pippin's words with a soft kiss. "You've no time for me, sweeting?"

Silky and low, Merry's voice purred across Pippin's mouth, and Pippin was surprised to find himself a little breathless. A fortnight had been much too long to be without his Merry, seemingly. At least that's what his body was telling him. Swallowing against the sudden dryness in his throat, Pippin shook his head once, his own voice coming out soft. 

"Of course I have time for you, Merry. I always do."

"Then give me some of that time now, my dearest, for I certainly have time for you." Merry's arms wrapped around Pippin's plump middle as he spoke, and he pulled Pippin closer until they were pressed belly to belly. Merry nuzzled Pippin's face with a low hum, and Pippin was only too happy to endure Merry's sweet attentions. He had missed Merry, very much so. Work could certainly wait a moment for this.

But Merry wanted more than a cuddle and a few whispered endearments. Tipping his head slightly to the side, he closed the distance between his mouth and Pippin's, and kissed him again, slow and wet. Pippin found couldn't pull away, even if he had a mind to. Which, he most certainly did not. Merry's mouth was cool and fresh, like spring rain, and the taste flooded Pippin’s senses.

Pippin tangled his fingers through Merry's thick flaxen curls, and he wondered absently to himself when he had wrapped his arms about Merry's neck. But around Merry's neck they were, and it felt so perfect to Pippin that he tightened his hold, determined to stay close. Merry's mouth parted invitingly as they kissed, and Pippin gave a supplicating moan into it when their tongues slid against one another; a sound that came all the way from his toes. Merry returned the moan fervently, his passion flaring at that one sweet sound.

Strong hands roamed restlessly over the stretch of Pippin's back, and Merry turned the two of them until his own rump was up against the desk. He pulled Pippin closer with a low growl and kissed him deeper, his tongue again seeking entrance into Pippin's willing mouth. Pippin snugged his hips between Merry's parted thighs and pressed the whole of his body even closer when Merry leaned back. Pippin rubbed against Merry as they kissed, forgetting everything but his growing need, and the stacks of papers that he had worked on so meticulously all morning tipped over and spilled across the floor. 

Neither Merry nor Pippin noticed.

One kiss hungrily melted into the next as buttons and ties were opened, and soon the floor was littered not only with papers, but with Merry's coat and Pippin's shirt and both of their weskits. Pippin's hands were trembling with need by the time they got to Merry's shirt, and he impatiently left it hanging off of Merry's shoulders, too intent on running his fingers down soft warm skin. His mouth quickly followed his hands.

"I should visit your office more often," Merry's voice was breathless as he spoke; both from his own laughter and the wet trail Pippin's clever little tongue was leaving over the curve of his belly. He rested back on his elbows; eyes alight, and watched intently.

"I like your desk better," Pippin murmured between wet kisses to Merry's navel. "It's much bigger." One tug, then another, and the front of Merry's breeches were untied. Pippin opened the flap with a naughty grin, and his gaze rose to Merry's as he dropped to his knees.

"Speaking of bigger… I must say, Merry; you certainly _have_ missed me, haven't you?" Merry felt his ears redden at Pippin's teasing words, and his cheeks quickly turned the same color as he watched Pippin rake hungry green eyes over his swelling length.

"Peregrin Took, if you aren't the most wicked hobbit I--" But Merry’s words were cut off when Pippin flicked his tongue out, just wetting the head of his cock. Merry gasped softly, and Pippin liked that sound so much he did it again, slowly dragging his tongue over the hot flesh. 

The insides of Merry's thighs began to tremble, and he fought to keep his eyes open. He had missed Pippin terribly the whole time he'd been gone, and Merry didn't know if he could withstand Pippin in what was obviously a playful mood. He was already flushed and shaking, his hips twitching with every teasing lick. 

But Pippin ignored Merry's needy mewls, and slowly but deliberately placed one hand on each of Merry's hips. He pressed them down against the unyielding surface of the desk, and continued to lavish attention to the underside of Merry's arousal. Merry ached to move, and he couldn't hold back his desperate cry.

"Pippin, please!"

"Hush now, I'm working," Pippin murmured wetly with a hazy smile, then let his lips part as he drew Merry's length into his mouth completely. His own arousal was aching and tight inside of his breeches, but he was willing to ignore it, especially if Merry continued to make those sounds. He wanted to hear more. 

Groaning and grasping white-knuckled at the edge of the desk, Merry lost the battle to keep his eyes open and his head fell back. His long, low moan was raspy with need, and Pippin responded in kind, sending tremors of pleasure all through Merry's belly when he felt the vibration. Pippin had started slowly, but soon fell into a deep sucking rhythm that Merry found he couldn't resist. One shaky hand searched blindly for Pippin's shoulder, and Merry clutched it in warning, trying to let Pippin know how close he was. 

But Pippin didn't want to stop. Merry tasted too good; hot and musky-sweet, and he was heavy against Pippin's tongue, silky and alive. The combination of Merry's taste and Merry's sounds were almost overwhelming to Pippin. He found his own hips rolling in time to the rhythm of his mouth working up and down over Merry's length. Merry gasped, keening Pippin's name, and his whole body shook as his release spilled from his body, hot across Pippin's tongue.

With a deep swallow and a final lick to the rosy head, Pippin let Merry's cock slide from between his lips, and he rose to his feet again. His fingers grasped at Merry's exposed hips, and Pippin leaned in, closing the distance between their bodies to kiss Merry deeply. Merry moaned both in surprise and arousal when Pippin's unrelenting mouth closed over his own, and his body arched closer of its own accord. He could taste himself there, the saltiness of his release blending with the flavor of Pippin's mouth, and Merry sighed shakily, returning Pippin's kisses as best he could.

Unwillingly, Merry broke away a moment later, gasping against Pippin's coppery curls, his lungs aching for a full breath. He was hot and dizzy, his body still pulsing with the aftereffects of his release, and Pippin's keenness certainly was not helping him recover. But Pippin hadn't finished kissing Merry yet, his own body still aching with need, and he continued to press soft sucking kisses all along Merry’s jaw and up to his ear, humming and sighing along the way.

"Merry, oh how I've missed you," The honeyed words so warm in his ear made the whole of Merry's body flush with renewed desire. Despite the weak trembling in his limbs, Merry grasped at Pippin and pressed closer, as close as he could get. Pippin was hard and eager against him, above him, and Merry wasn't surprised to feel his own cock stir again with arousal.

Merry's fingers blindly searched until they found the waistband of Pippin's trousers, and he tugged at the buttons there, opening them swiftly. Pippin's hands mirrored Merry's as he mouthed the stretch of Merry's flushed neck, pulling insistently on the already gaping waistband. Merry lifted his hips, and the both of their breeches were added to the pile of scattered papers and clothing on the floor.

"My Merry... my sweet Merry..." Pippin's hands roamed unashamedly over Merry's parted thighs and up his hips, his eyes following the path of his hands as he whispered, his voice full of heated wonder. 

Merry trembled at the possessive tone of Pippin's words, and he pressed their bellies together, his calves rubbing against the outsides of Pippin's thighs needfully. "Yes... Tell me what's in your heart. Dearest, say you'll always be mine..."

"Always, Merry, always. You are my friend, my lover... my heart. Oh, it's been too long." Pippin offered his fingers to Merry, his green eyes flashing as he rubbed the tips against Merry's kiss-swollen lips. Merry took them into his mouth swiftly. He laved his tongue over the slim digits, making them slick, and Pippin didn't hesitate then to slip them from Merry's mouth and to between Merry's thighs, easing them inside.

"Ah...you are all those things, Pip... but also my desire... The only real desire I've ever known in my life has been for you..." Merry's head lolled back as Pippin stretched him with his clever, insistent fingers, and his words came out high and breathless. He clutched at the desk with one hand, the other at Pippin's shoulder, and his whole body moved restlessly, needfully, opening under Pippin's ardent ministrations. 

Pippin watched in fascination as Merry's length grew hard and thick between them again, and shuddered when it brushed against his own. He withdrew his fingers from the heat of Merry's body, and replaced them with the head of his arousal, already slick with need. He pushed, slowly but insistently, and let Merry hear his pleasure as he buried himself deep, their bodies joining completely. 

"You are _my_ desire, Merry... My ache, my every want... My dream and my fantasy... every love story and happy ending I have ever heard." Pippin's voice was low and husky, and as he whispered he kissed and nipped at Merry's skin, across a broad shoulder and up the stretch of Merry's neck. Pippin's hips began to thrust, and he let his eyes fall shut, losing himself in the pleasure of Merry's body. 

Merry could only shiver and hold onto Pippin as Pippin moved over him, pulling Merry with him as he rocked, their bodies tightly entwined. He felt overwhelmed by it all; Pippin's voice and his sharp, stinging bites, the smell of their lovemaking, thick in the air, and weight of Pippin's body, holding him down against the desk, and filling him, again and again. Merry knew he wouldn't last, and he clung all the more tightly.

"You are my pleasure, my laughter... Every indulgence and every need. Oh, Merry... you are my everything..." Pippin's words threatened to undo Merry already, even moreso than the thickness of his desire stretching and filling him, but Merry didn't fight against it. He couldn't. He wanted Pippin, all of him, and accepted his lover deep inside of him again and again with a lusty cry. Pippin answered Merry's cry with one of his own, and the both of them moved against the desk feverently, falling into the rhythm of their lovemaking.

"Pip… Pippin, my sweet one… I can't--" Merry's words were choked off as he began to come, and the whole of his body shuddered, rolling under Pippin's straining body and arching off of the desk. Pippin gave a mighty cry, burying himself completely into Merry's shaking body, and his release spilled from him as well, hard and deep and satisfying.

Pippin's hands trembled as he pulled Merry into his embrace, but he held Merry's sweat-slicked body securely, the both of them still shaking and struggling for breath. Pippin whispered nonsensical endearments against the shell of Merry's ear, nuzzling his flushed face against fair, damp curls. Merry indulged in Pippin's sweet attentions, letting himself be kissed and cuddled, not worrying about anything else for the moment.

The sound of a knock brought Merry and Pippin out of their reverie, and the both of their heads turned to look to the door at the same time. Merry made to get up, nudging at Pippin's hips, but Pippin stilled him with a single hand pressed to his chest.

"Yes?" Pippin's voice was calm and clear, and Merry blinked, unable to hold back his look of surprise. Pippin had been breathless only a moment ago. Merry himself certainly still was.

"It's time for tea, Pippin." It was Diamond's voice on the other side of the door, and both Merry and Pippin thought they could hear the amusement lacing her words. Merry pressed his forehead to Pippin's bare shoulder, his cheeks flaming.

"I'm just finishing something up. I'll be along shortly," Merry swatted Pippin's rump at that, and Pippin had to stifle his laughter against Merry's fair curls. Pippin pressed a kiss to Merry's temple, and soothed his hands over the stretch of Merry's sweaty back. He could tell Merry was self-conscious, even after all these years, and Pippin thought it was terribly endearing. 

There was silence on the other side of the door, and Pippin pulled back slightly, nudging Merry's face up with his nose so he could kiss him, good and proper. But he stopped when he heard another knock, more softly than the first one, and cocked his head to listen.

"Oh, and Pippin, you be sure to wash up first. The both of you. There will be no cake with your tea if you come to the table with dirty hands," and Diamond chuckled as she walked away, the sound of her chuckles fading as she made her way up the hall. 

Merry hid his face against Pippin's bare chest, groaning in utter embarrassment. Holding Merry close to him, Pippin threw his head back and laughed out loud.

~fin~


End file.
